Lovely Times
by NonaryNathan999
Summary: It's the little moments that count. No plot or sense in the fic whatsoever. ONE SHOT. Manga, Anime, and Work inspired me!


**I do not own the Persona series or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Then until mom finishes shopping and comes back… here's some pocket money."

A tall, woman with short, black hair handed a few cards over towards a young boy with hair the same color as the female except there was a bit more of a wave to it. He wore a black hoodie and blue jeans which was a simple look but was comfortable for his age. There were even glasses on his face which made him look a bit meek.

Holding his hand out, he allowed the woman to drop the cards into his hand. "You're going to let the time pass in there, right?" She asked as she looked over to the store that was across the supermarket.

The boy nodded his head. "Yeah." He answered getting a satisfied nod from the woman as she began to walk the street.

Looking up at the store, he knew that it was a place that sold all kinds of games, whether they be board or electronic. He even noticed that there was a special sale on some games of older consoles, but that didn't really catch his attention.

Walking into the store, he saw the place lined up with so many games. For such a small place, the shelves aisles were pretty organized. Just breezing through the store, he wandered around to see the selection. Well… nothing really caught his interest. But that didn't matter since he sort of preferred to look over the games rather than buy them if he didn't have enough money.

He didn't really like throwing fits after all.

Standing in an aisle, something caught the corner of his eye. Looking to his side, he saw a small girl in a small, black dress with a red hood and cape. The tips of her black hair were even highlighted in red, making the boy wonder if they were natural or the girl really dyed it like that. He even noticed a small Beowulf purse she carried.

The girl was staring at a single game that she held in her hands. Judging by how tight she held it in her fingers, she must have wanted it very badly. "…Okay!" She said to herself before jogging off to the counter. Her height was a bit small though, so she had to use both of her hands to hold the game up to an old man sitting at the cashier. "Ah… excuse me…" She began. "I would like this one please."

The boy let out a hum, supposing that watching the girl for those few seconds was some good time to kill rather than staring at all of the games inside the store. But he decided to see if he could find any of the rare games that he knew of.

But as he began to walk away, he heard the old man talk in an apologetic voice. "Oh… Little miss, I'm afraid that you don't have enough Lien."

Turning around, he saw the girl standing on her tippy-toes with her fingers holding her up as she looked like she was in a bit of panic and shock. "What?! But the money that is written here is the same, right? I counted it." She stated, a few cards laid out on the counter beside the game.

The man sighed. "I'm so sorry, the consumption tax is not included. It's not anyone's fault but the governments!" The adult saw the look on the girl's face and sighed again. "I want to turn a blind eye and let you have it but my wife is going to murder me if I do that. I'm so sorry…"

The girl looked down, a disappointed expression was on her cute features. "But… but… the new year's money and the piggy bank savings… I only have this much right now…" She began to shake a bit, as tears began to well up a bit. Soon though… "Uuh…" She began to cry, using her purse to try and hide her face as she sniffled, still trying to keep it all in.

"Hey… with this is enough right?"

The girl heard the voice. Sniffling a bit with a couple of water droplets coming out of her eyes, she looked over to see the young boy on his own tippy-toes holding out some cash to the old man at the counter.

"Hm?" The elderly person asked, looking down at the cards of Lien. Counting them mentally, he nodded his head. "Oh, that is the exact amount she needs." He then tilted his head. "But… isn't that money for a game you're going to get?"

"It's fine." The boy stated as the girl stared at him. "Just looking at games on the shelves is enough for me. I didn't have enough to buy a mid-priced game anyways."

Within a minute, the old man wrapped the game into a bag. "Thanks for your purchase." He stated as he handed over the game to the girl.

The young boy was about to walk away when he was stopped by a voice. "Ah… excuse me…" He turned around and saw the girl. "Th… th… thank you for this!" She had slipped the game into her purse.

"It's no problem." The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Anyhow, I lost count of how many games I played here so I guess the money ends up in the same place."

"Um… But still thank you very much." The girl repeated a bit.

"That game looks fun though." The guy gestured to her purse. "You looked so sad when you couldn't buy it."

"Mmhmm.!" The girl nodded her head with a bit of excitement. "This one, you know, has many characters I saw before in it."

"Oh yeah," The boy commented. "It had characters from different companies fighting each other. But even as a second hand, it's still pretty expensive you know. Well, it's a scrollsystem2 so I guess it can't be helped."

Looking back up to the girl, he was confused at her eyes expanding with surprise. She then began to tear up once more. "…This is scrollsystem2?" She asked shakily.

"Oi seriously?" The boy asked before sighing as he watched her curl up into a ball and cry a bit. Wasn't the system supposed to be the first thing you look at when looking at a game? Well… maybe… "Where do you live?" He asked, placing a hand on her head gently and got her to stop crying while looking up. "If it's close by then come play at my house." He bent his knees so that they were both at eye level. "My house has a scrollsystem2 so you just have to bring the game and your Scroll with you. Then we can play against one another as well."

Staring at the boy, she felt a bit worried. "Is it okay to play at your house?" She asked.

"Well, just as long as your fine with it, so am I." The boy answered. "So to speak, I want to try the game out too."

"But…" The girl diverted her gaze away shyly. "I'm weak… So it's boring to play with me…"

"Then it's good to get some practice in." The boy replied. "Same for me. I can only spam one move."

Looking back to the boy, she saw that he had a friendly smile on his face. Caught up in his gaze, she looked with a bit of color to her cheeks as she began to smile as well. "…I'm Ruby Rose."

"Akira Kurusu."

Waiting for a few minutes, Akira's mom began to arrive. But at the same time, a few people arrived as well who Ruby seemed to know. "Hey, Ruby, did I make you wait?" A tall, male blonde adult raised his arm to wave until he caught sight of Akira. "Huh? Who's this?"

"Hmm? Did you make a friend, Akira?" His mom asked.

The boy nodded his head. "Mom, this is Ruby."

"Dad, Yang, Minato, this is Akira. He helped me pay for my game… It's also on a different console so he even offered to let me come over to his place to play it. If that's okay." Ruby said for a couple of seconds.

"Hey there, I'm Yang Xiao Long!" A blonde girl who looked a couple of years older than Ruby and Akira walked over and shook Akira's hand. Akira's eyes widened as he looked away a bit in pain at the strength of the handshake. "And over there is a friend of mine, Minato Aristo!"

The other guy looked like he was Yang's age with blue hair which covered his right eyes. "Hey there." Minato nodded his head in a greeting.

"How's it hanging?" Akira greeted back.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

Walking down the cold streets from school, a teenage Akira and Ruby both walked along the sidewalk while munching on fresh snacks they bought from a bakery.

Ruby then had an idea. "Oh! Let me have a bite of your BBQ bun. I'll give you a go at this chicken pot pie flavor." She offered her own snack to Akira.

The boy shrugged his shoulders as one hand was in his pocket and the other holding his bag. Taking his hand out and grabbing the bun, he nodded soon after. "Sure." He handed his snack over to Ruby while taking hers. "Just be careful to not bite the part I've been eating." He warned as he took a small bite from Ruby's snack.

That one statement made Ruby stare at the bun. Wait, if she did end up eating that bit where Akira's mouth had been… did that make it an…

Akira looked over and frowned a bit. "You feeling okay? There's a bit of blood coming out of your nose.

Blinking, Ruby sniffled as she bit into a part that was left untouched.

Passing each other back their snacks, they eventually made it to Akira's house. The boy stepped over to the gate and unlocked it. "Well, see you tomorrow then." He waved a bit as he pushed the metal barrier open.

But as he turned around, he felt a hand tug on the back of his coat. "Um… Can we… hang out a bit more?" Ruby asked, her face being covered by the hood of her cloak.

Akira didn't show it, but the back of mind was overloading and just blew up.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo+MinYang**

Within the halls of Signal Academy, Ruby had her Scroll up and was reading something and blushed. Her cheeks were the color of her red cloak as she peeked up from the device and looked over to Akira who was reading a book while spinning a pencil around his fingers.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. "So… Akira…" She began, making the boy look over towards her. "When y-you get home… Do you use… p-p-perveted…. B-b-books as m-material to…" She looked back down to her Scroll nervously in embarrassment before looking back up. "J-j-j-j-jerk off?"

"Nope." He answered straightly.

Blinking, Ruby shyly looked back down to her device. Hearing a notification, she tapped the icon and read a text. She then looked back up. "…Liar?" She tried to make it sound like a statement.

"The material is you." Akira stated.

"Kyaa!" Ruby screamed, covering her blushing face as Akira got back to work. Looking back down to her Scroll, she got a new text. "Wait!" She got his attention once again. "Y-yesterday… Ialsousedyouasmaterial!" She blurted it all out within a second without losing a bit of breath.

Akira stared at her. "…Should we have sex then?"

Immediately, Ruby began to comically beat his back as she swung her fists at him. Sighing, he looked at Ruby's Scroll and heard laughter coming from a corner of the hall. Peeking around it, he saw Yang laughing hard on the floor while Minato was seated right next to her with an unamused look while looking at the blonde.

"Yang…" Akira started. "If you're going to try out dirty jokes, don't get Ruby to even say them."

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

"Brr… I'm freezing" Ruby shivered as she and Akira walked through the cold winter weather. "Hey, you're a guy. Now is a chance to show me how manly you are."

Akira just gave Ruby a look but still went with her request. Slowing down, he stepped to the side so that he ended up behind her. Within a second, she was within his embrace.

Ruby felt warm… Really warm.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

"Nyan, nyan!" Ruby imitated a cat as he actually had a cat accessory band on her head which made it look like she had black feline ears. She had such a playful look on her face as she looked like she was enjoying herself. "Hey, you like cat ears, don't you?" She laughed as if it were an embarrassing secret.

"Ah… I don't like them very much." Akira stated. "In fact, I love them very much. They look pretty cute on you as well."

"…Nya, nyan…" Ruby timidly said as her face heated up.

 **AkiRu/AkirRo**

"I'm bored." Akira sighed as he had his head laying on a table.

"Mm…" Ruby hummed as she was reading a magazine.

Akira still didn't get up as his eyes were still closed. "Want to kiss?"

"Mm…" Ruby hummed, still reading her magazine. Reaching over to a nearby bag of chips, she tossed one into her mouth as she continued to read.

She then choked as she just realized what had happened.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

"Ahhh! Earthquake!" Ruby shouted this loudly as the school began to shake.

Being in the halls, Akira quickly dragged her under a door frame and held her tightly as she was in disarray due to the rumbling in the ground. But soon… "…It stopped." Akira noted as he looked around. He then looked down at Ruby. "Hey… You okay? Ruby?"

It took Ruby 30 minutes to recover while he still held onto her.

 **Siblings**

"So," Yang jumped down onto the couch as Ruby was watching TV. "How far have you gone with Akira? Second? Third? Ohh, maybe you both have even gone for the grand slam?!"

Ruby immediately looked over to Yang. "Akira and I are not like that!" Ruby protested, slapping her sister's arm multiple times.

"…Aren't you guys scratching each other's itches already or something?" Yang questioned.

Ruby slapped Yang's arm. "Like I said, I'm not like that with him!" She then looked away. "…Yeah… We aren't like that…"

 **AkiRu/AkiRo+MinYang**

"Alright, let's play pictionary!"

Seeing how Akira, Ruby, and Minato were all seated in front of her, Yang turned her attention to the blackboard that was in the empty classroom they were in. Taking a piece of chalk, the blonde drew one circle. She then drew another circle the same size right next to the first one.

Minato had to drag her away from the chalkboard while Akira and Ruby studied the picture.

"What do you think it's supposed to be?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea." Akira answered.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

"Nnnggghhh…"

Ruby focused extremely hard as she tapped the icon on her Scroll controller as Akira sat right next to her with a silent but concentrated look on his face as they both played their game intensly. A few seconds later though… "Argh! Another loss! What is this?! It was like pounding after pounding…"

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked, seeming a bit fired up all of a sudden. "To fight an opponent on the same condition, you have to throw at him or her everything you have! In order to win, I will keep on pounding you, again and again! Until reaching the climax, I will keep on pounding you nonstop!"

"Stop! I get it already! Just stop!"

 **AkiRu/AkiRo+MinYang**

"Bleh… bitter." Akira stuck his tongue out as he tasted a juice that was in a can which had a taste just as he had described.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, looking over to the can which was in Akira's hand. Seeing him pass the drink over, she too a sip from it herself. "Bleh… bitter." She stuck her tongue out as well. Keeping to herself, she smiled a bit shyly while her cheeks tinted red. "An indirect kiss…" She whispered as Akira yawned.

"Too sweet!" Yang exclaimed as she watched them from a distance, making Minato jump a bit.

"…Ow." The blue-haired male deadpanned, covering one of his ears.

"Sorry." The blonde looked over to Minato and apologized sheepishly.

 **MinYang**

Minato just stared as Yang looked at him while wearing a dog-eared headband.

In Minato's mind, his common sense was acting up. Knowing Yang, she wasn't going to meow like a cat. She wasn't even going to bark or whine like a dog. But still, that just led to the question… what was the blonde going to do?

As they still stared at one another, Yang opened her mouth. "Bitch."

"…" Minato was at a loss for words due to the unexpected choice.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

"Hey, Akira, let me try your glasses." Ruby reached up to Akira and grabbed what she said she wanted to try on. Placing them onto her face, she noticed Akira staring at her with a surprised look. "…What?"

"No… it's nothing. It's just…" Akira began.

"…Just?" Ruby asked.

"Adult-like."

"…Adult-like?"

 **AkiRu/AkiRo+MinYang**

Luckily, Akira, Ruby, Minato, and Yang all found themselves spots on the train that they were to ride to get to a different part of Vale.

In pairs, Akira sat with Ruby while Minato and Yang were on a different part of the transportation. Due to the long ride, Ruby began to doze off. As her body was a bit wobbly, She leaned over as her head rested against Akira's shoulder.

Looking over, Akira saw Ruby sleeping and patted her head gently.

Releasing a yawn, Yang had a sleepy look on her face as she picked her bag up. If looked like she was rummaging around it for a bit before placing it against Minato's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." The blue-haired boy stated without even looking.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

Akira was sleeping on the table.

Ruby noticed this and looked at him curiously. Bending over, she saw that he was almost sleeping like a log. Carefully, she got close. He… wouldn't know, right? It was okay to do this… right? She asked herself those questions over and over against as she went closer to his face. Her mouth opened just by a fraction as she got closer to his lips.

Ruby jumped back as she was startled as Akira suddenly opening his eyes.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo+MinYang**

"I think today's the day it's being delivered to my house." Akira struck up a sudden conversation with Ruby.

"Oh," The red-hooded girl looked up in realization. "You mean the new game? Then can I come over today to play against you?"

"Sure." Akira nodded his head as they began to walk back to his house. "Oh right, my mom will be out all day today so there's no dinner."

"We'll just have to grab something on out way back then." Ruby answered simply. "We are going to pull off an all nighter tonight."

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be morning before we know it if we get too into it." Akira added.

As the two of them walked away, Yang just stared at them with their rather nonchalant attitudes. She suddenly began punching something in frustration. "Coming over while parents are out… To that degree why are you all about gaming?! Hurry up and go out with each other already!"

"Talk about a way to blow one's top." Minato commented as he watched Yang. "But can you at least take out your frustrations on someone else besides me?"

Pausing her punches for a second, she noticed a dent in the wall she made thanks to Minato. Funny enough, the blue-haired boy seemed unfazed by the damage done to him.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

"Mm…" Ruby mumbled to herself as she shook herself awake. Looking around, it took her a bit of time. But soon she began to realize that she was in Akira's room. But her main concern was that they had fallen asleep and had not turned off the console yet.

Switching a device off, she looked over and saw Akira slumped over and sleeping while sitting up. Crawling over to his bed, Ruby was too tired to think properly as she grabbed the sheets and wrapped the both of them together before falling back asleep.

Time passed quickly for Akira and Ruby as the former was the first to wake up. Hearing a voice, Akira blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Mom's back… Wait, morning already?"

"Mm… Five more minutes…" Ruby mumbled, tugging on the sheets.

But due to tugging on the blanket, Akira was forced to fall over right on top of Ruby. Luckily, he stopped himself from actually landing on her as he used his hands to stop himself. But it looked like he was on top of Ruby.

"Akira, are you awake? Did Ruby come o-"

Hearing the creaking of his door, Akira slowly looked over and saw her son right on top of a sleeping Ruby and it looked like he was going to so something to the girl. As Akira stared, his mom slowly began to walk out of sight.

Before leaving, she gave a thumbs up of approval.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo+MinYang**

"Hey, Akira." Ruby came up behind the boy's backside as the male turned around to see the girl grinning. "Take this… Beam…" She slowly raised her hands. "Attaack!" Pointing her fingers up, she placed them against the sides of her forehead making it look like she was releasing some kind of psychic beam.

Akira responded in his own way. "Barrier block."

"Buh." Ruby groaned as Akira placed his hands right against her eyes.

"It's not the eyes, you idiot!" Yang called out from the side but was not heard. "It's the boobs! You're supposed to go for her boobs!"

"Yang, do you have a screw loose right now?" Minato asked, giving Yang an odd look. Watching the red and black duo walked away without even noticing them, it then came to his mind. "Come to think of it, you really care about Ruby, huh?"

Yang smirked as she swung her arms around while walking. "It's normal for an older sister to worry about her younger sister's love life, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Minato followed. "Although there's no need for you to be so eccentric about it, you know." The two of them continued to walk silently. "…Then… what about yourself? What about your love life?" He then watched as Yang turned around. She then cracked a knowing-smile. "…What?" He asked.

"Nooothing." Yang sang out as her smile turned into a mischievous grin with her cheeks tinting pink.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

It all started with a gust of wind.

Akira was right behind Ruby when the wind was strong that day. With a powerful gust, it was strong enough to life Ruby's skirt up and give Akira a perfect view of what was below. Absolutely shocked, Ruby turned around with a stunned expression and her jaw dropped due to what Akria was doing.

"Hey! What's with bringing out your Scroll!" Another gust of wind passed. "An actual recording device this time?" She shouted loudly. A third powerful blow came. "Wait, where did you even get that drawing book from?!"

 **AkiRu/AkiRo+MinYang**

Akira blinked as he found a letter with a little heart sticker inside his locker. Acting as if it were an everyday thing, he opened the paper. Reading it, he shrugged his shoulders as he walked away while stuffing it into his pocket.

Unfortunately, Ruby was standing right next to him when she saw the letter.

"Hey, Ru…" Yang raised her hand to greet her sister but then slowly stopped when she saw the smaller girl frozen with a completely shocked face. "…by… Is something wrong?"

"It's over… Everything is over…" Ruby mumbled sadly as she held her head down, feeling like she just died inside.

Surprised, Yang gently shook Ruby. "Hey, what's all over? Come on Sis, you can tell me."

As Ruby began to tell Yang what had happened, Minato came upon the scene and saw Ruby just staring out of the window lifelessly while Yang watched her with a bit of concern. "What happened?" He asked.

"Akira got a love letter." Yang said bitterly.

Minato blinked, turning his attention back to Ruby. "Ruby got like this from Akira getting a love letter?" He scratched the back of his head. "She's feeling a bit too gloomy… Well, that can't really be surprising if she's acting like that due to the circumstances." He then turned to Yang. "…You're think about punching Akira in the face, aren't you?"

"No…" Yang said slowly. "Akira's not in the wrong."

"…Is that so?" Minato asked. Wait for it…

"All I need to do is sneak a peek at the letter…" Yang said quietly as her face was unseen. "Then I can prepare a big surprise in that B's lunch… Then drop by Uncle Qrow's and dad's classrooms and borrow some stuff from them…"

"Yang, you don't have to do that." Both Yang and Minato looked over and saw Ruby trying to keep a straight face with a small smile. "It's… fine… I'm…. f…. I'm fi-"

Suddenly it hit Ruby. Some images ran through her head. A completely different scenario. What happened if Akira did say yes to this girl. What would happen to her? What would happen to them? Would he… not want to see her any longer? But… but… She had been together with him longer. It wouldn't be fair if some random girl got to take her place, right? Right?

Minato watched as Yang embraced a crying Ruby. But then there was something he just had to point out. "Yang… This should be a warming scene between family members, but your face looks like someone about to commit a serious crime."

 **Aki?/Aki?+MinYang**

After school, Minato, Yang, and Ruby all waited behind the school gym in a nearby bush for Akira to arrive to the place. Soon enough, Akira did show up but just looked around.

"No name on that letter, hand writing is like a computer printer, nothing distinguishing." Yang muttered dangerously. "The only thing we got from it is after school behind the gym."

Minato looked over, realizing that Yang actually did managed a peek at the letter. How she did that in the first place he didn't even want to know. But assessing the two girls beside him, he noticed the blonde one emitting an aura that was out to kill someone while another was dead already.

All three of them blinked as they saw a girl running towards Akira.

Ruby watched nervously.

Yang tightened her fist as a pair of yellow gauntlets formed over arms.

"Ah…" The girl said in surprise and a bit of concern. "Sorry, but that letter was intended to be put into Fox's locker but… I accidentally put it in the one on his left. Sorry about that."

With those words, she ran off.

Akira was then left alone with the unknown company hiding nearby as Ruby let out a quiet sigh of relief. "…What just happened?" Akira asked to himself.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo+MinYang**

"Hey, Ruby," Yang gestured her younger sister to come towards her as they were both hanging out with Akira and Minato. She waited for the smaller girl to walk up. "Occasionally, us girl scan do this to each other."

The next few minutes were absolutely burned into both males' eyes as Yang began to do things to Ruby that were indescribable at the moment. The blonde even force the girl's hands to do things to her older sister.

With a large grin on her face, Yang strutted over to the pair of boys. Reaching up, both her hands cupped Akira's cheeks as the boy blinked with a slightly confused look on his face. "Indirect boob divi-" Yang began but then was cut off.

"Stop it!" Ruby tackled Yang from the side and knocked her older sister down. Getting back up, she began to drag Akria away from the older pair. "Seriously, if she wasn't my sister or a girl, this would be considered a crime."

"Well, it's the first time it happened, right?" Akira asked.

Ruby hummed in thought. "I guess so…" She said reluctantly.

"Just forgive her this time." Akira said, his eyes looking right at Ruby's chest.

"…Oi." Ruby said, trying to grab Akira's attention.

"It's just between two girls, right?" He asked, still staring downwards.

"Oi." Ruby poked Akira's head.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll forget about it later today."

"Oi!" Ruby jumped up and smacked Akira's head.

Meanwhile, Minato stayed in his spot and waited for Yang to recover. He didn't say a word since the blonde had a rather happy smile on her face. The blonde however noticed Minato looking at her. "Hey, want to touch these too, Minato?" She asked playfully.

Hmm… If he said no, she tease him by saying that he should answer her honestly and not stop talking about it. If he said yes, she's call him a pervert with a lot of sexual desire pent up in him at the moment.

This was very troubling for Minato indeed.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo+Siblings+MinYang**

"Huh? You're worried because you don't know what Akira thinks about you? Weren't you in a phase in which you wanted him to chase after you?" Yang asked as she leaned back against a wall as her sister was standing in front of her. "Before he was ogling your boobs, right"

Startled at this statement, Ruby blushed a bit. But it wasn't that bad of a blush. "Y-yes." She answered.

"Then why not show him something beautiful girl like us have (in a sexual way)?" Yang asked.

Ruby blinked. "Beautiful… girls have…"

"He will be in a trance because of you (in a sexual way)." Yang continued.

"Yang, cut it out." Minato deadpanned.

Stepping around a corner, Akira looked over and waved. "Hey, Ruby, you coming?" He asked the smaller girl.

"Yeah!" Ruby replied, running over towards Akira. "Let's go." She nodded her head as Akira began to lead the way. Looking down at his hand, Ruby just grabbed the sleeve with her finger and thumb. She noticed him stop and even look at her with a bit of concern. But still… she was happy that he looked at her like that. "It's okay, let's go home."

Watching the two of them leave, Minato looked at Yang. "It's got me thinking…" He started. "What if I got a girlfriend? What are you going to do from there on?"

"…Eh?" Yang asked. Being quiet for just a second, she actually thought about it. Opening her mouth, she shut it close. "Just what if, huh?"

Noticing her look, Minato heaved his bag over his shoulder. "You don't have to answer that. Come on, let's go home." Stepping forward, he noticed something tugging his sleeve. Craning his head over, he saw Yang was pinching that one area. "…What's wrong?" He asked.

Yang shook her head. "Nothing… Nothing at all."

 **Guys**

Sighing, Minato continued to keep most of his focus on the task at hand. "Just between us guys…" Minato started, doing his business in the school urinal. "How do you feel about Ruby?"

"How do I feel about Ruby you ask?" Akira repeated, releasing the liquid within his body. He turned his head to Minato. "She's cute. Not only that, but she's pretty fun to be with."

…Wasn't exactly the answer Minato was looking for, but it was going to be the closest thing he would get at the moment. Plus, he at least knew how Akira viewed his and Ruby's relationship with one another.

As they both finished, they began washing their hands. "So to speak, what about Yang, Minato?"

"Hmm…" Minato hummed. "She's not a bad girl, I guess."

"Are you kidding me?!" Akira exclaimed. "I was clearly asking whether you like her or not!"

"And what gives you the right to blow your fuse at me?" Minato deadpanned before sighing. "Well… if I did have to say, I guess I do like her."

"You hear that Yang?" Akira looked over to one of the toilet stalls as Minato whipped his head in that direction with surprise. But after a few seconds of silence, Akira looked back at Minato. "Made you look."

"Please don't do something like that." Minato rubbed his forehead. "That's actually something she would pull off."

 **Siblings+MinYang+Guys**

Yang looked over and saw Ruby trying to finish up some homework before heading back home while waiting for Akira. Looking as the bottle of water she had just gotten from a vending machine, Yang shrugged as she placed a ice-cold beverage against her younger sister' neck.

"Hyan!" Ruby jolted with surprise. Turning around she glared at Yang. "Don't do that!"

Yang had a happy smirk on her face. "Hyaaan!" The blonde screamed in surprise when she felt something cold placed against her own back. Turning around, she pouted as she saw that Minato was the one that put a cold bottle against her neck.

Minato suddenly jumped. Turning around, he saw that Akira had his own bottle and that it had been placed against Minato's neck.

"…What?" Akira asked. "Everyone else was doing it."

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

Arriving at the grounds of the festival, Ruby had a smile on her face while Akira wore his usual neutral look. The two of them accompanied each other around to see the different booths. Since it was summer, Akira had bought Ruby a paper fan for her to cool herself off at times.

Even when it was nighttime, the heat was a bit warm.

Looking up, the both of them soon saw fireworks being shot up into the air. Color took over the darkness only to fade once more. They would soon be avenged by their explosive comrades only for them to fall as well.

As the both of them stared up, Ruby peeked over to Akira. With the noise being made, he couldn't hear her with the fireworks being so loud right? Hearing the explosions being set off, she took a nervous breath. She watched as the finale began to come. The biggest one of them all soared into the air. It reached its peak.

"I… I love you."

The firework then exploded.

"…" Internally, Ruby was screaming in embarrassment. She completely forgot that there was a different between the firework lighting up and its sound traveling to their ears. She couldn't believe it! She just said it! She just said it! Akira even heard her as well! What should she do?! What should she-?!

Ruby stopped in internal cries when she felt something. Looking down, she saw that her hand was being held by Akira. Looking up, her silver eyes met his grey ones.

Seeing him nod with a smile, she smiled back.

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

Waking up, Ruby blinked a few times and realized where she was.

Right after the fireworks, they both went over to Akira's house and played a few games forever until they dropped dead asleep.

Since it was night time and she was awake, she walked over to the switch and turned the lights off. Grabbing the blanket, she walked over to Akira and covered him. She then paused and thought about something…

She didn't need to hold back now… did she?

Silent for a couple more seconds, she slipped under the covers with Akira as she snuggled up to his back. "Hehe…" She smiled to herself. "Fufufu…" She giggled. "Defufufu… Fuhihihihi… Dehehehe…"

Meanwhile, Akira laid on his side wondering what strange sounds he was hearing.

 **Family**

"Dad… Uncle Qrow…" Ruby took in a deep breath as both adults sat at the dining room table in the house. She swallowed, preparing for the worst. "I have managed to get a boyfriend!"

"I do not approve of this!" Tai shouted back, pointing at Ruby. Pausing for a couple of seconds, Tai nonchalantly sat back down in his chair. "I've always wanted to say that once in my life." He chuckled to himself.

"I completely understand." Qrow nodded.

"Anyhow, it's got to be Akira who you're dating yeah?" Tai asked Ruby. "Well, he makes you happy and you like him. Why would I not approve of him?"

"You've been always playing with that kid since you were little, right?" Qrow added. "Honestly, I thought you two were already getting crazy with each other."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." Tai waved his hand. "Now all we need to do is get Yang together with Minato."

"Also, while you two are at it, I want a grand-nephew." Qrow stated.

Ruby just stared with a slightly disturbed look on her face. "You two just speak your minds, huh?"

 **Siblings**

"It's August!" Yang exclaimed as she got right up in Ruby's face. "You going to let mister boyfriend enjoy all of that time with you, right?!" She asked as her younger sister just stared. "You going to let Akira see you in a bathing suit? Maybe even let him enjoy that body of yours?"

"Stop it with that weird look of yours!" Ruby shoved Yang away. "And how about you an d Minato! Why don't you do all of those things with him!?"

"…Ah…" Yang fidgeted in place. "Those are… not yet… I haven't prepared myself for that actually…"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "So when it's about your you get all shy and timid about it?"

 **AkiRu/AkiRo**

"Nooo!" Ruby exclaimed, tapping the controller icons on her Scroll furiously. "Talk about a whammy! How can I make a complete turn around like this damn it!" She conintued as Akira kept a calm façade while playing with Ruby.

"You getting whammed nonstop by me is somehow… adult-rated." Akira stated.

"Oi, watch what you're saying!" Ruby scolded him before letting out sounds of frustration. "Funuuuuu! This time, you jump in, get inside my guard, and combo nonstop! How can I continue to play from that?!"

"The face that I got inside you (r guard) and continued my combo nonstop is somehow… adult-rated." Akira stated.

"What did I say?!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **Yang**

Yang sighed to herself. Despite her toughness, she couldn't believe that she caught the flue. Sniffling, she didn't like that she had to skip school. But still, she laid back down in bed as she decided to rest to get better soon.

But laying in bed, she began to think.

It's… pretty lonely trying to sleep alone since she was sick.

 **Minato**

His chin rested against his hand as he was attempting to solve a problem. With a pencil in his hand, he was about to write his answer down when there was a buzzing from his bag. Reaching over, he pulled out his Scroll as saw that he had received a new text from Yang.

[ _What are you doing now?_ ]

"…Hmm…" Minato slightly frowned.

 **MinYang**

 _She was standing alone. There was only a gray world around her and her entire body was just white. She didn't know how she got here in the first place. She didn't know why she was here in the first place._

 _Looking around, she noticed a bubble. Walking over to the floating sphere, she looked up and saw Akira and Ruby walked together with the latter smiling as the former seemed to be paying more attention to her._

 _She reached over to the bubble and tried to hold it gently in her hands. But it was just out of her reach. That's when it changed. It changed from Ruby and Akira to Minato just walking._

 _Letting out a sound, she reached harder for the bubble. Jumping up and down to try and grab the bubble, she didn't notice the ground beneath her cracking. Still jumping, the floor was like thin ice under her weight rising only to fall hard with every attempt._

 _Eventually, the ground shattered and revealed a black void underneath her. She began to fall, deeper and deeper into the darkness. The bubble still floated in place. With her hand reaching out, she still tried to desperately grab the bubble._

 _But she eventually saw nothing but darkness._

Waking up, Yang panted with sweat and tears all over her face as her hands were reaching up.

Was that a dream? She couldn't think straight… Her head hurt. Did her fever rise? Maybe that's why… She saw a nightmare because of the fever… What was she supposed to do next? Her head hurt so much.

"…What are you doing?"

Turning her head, Yang saw Minato sitting right next to her bed and staring at her. "…Meep." Yang squeaked out as she suddenly wrapped herself inside her blanket so that she wouldn't be seen. "…Why are you here?"

"Well, Ruby and Akira were here earlier too." Minato stated but still lifted a bag. "You sent a weird text so everyone was worried about you. This is a bit of a get well gift… some tangerines and some orange jelly for you." He then saw Yang peek out from the covers. "You wondering where the others are? You were sleeping, so we didn't want to crowd up in the room so they left to grab a few things to help your fever. How about you? You okay? Need anything?"

Minato wore an expression of surprise as Yang stayed under her covers but slipped out of her bed and began to shuffle over to him like a caterpillar. She suddenly buried her head into his chest. "I want you to be here with me…" She whispered.

Looking down, Minato didn't know what to say. Closing his eyes, he supposed he couldn't help it. Reaching his arms around Yang, he patted her head and back gently. "Alright." He assured her. "But get back on the bed."

"…Boo." Yang pouted, still leaning on him. "Hey… It's said that passing the cold to another will cure yours, right?" She asked.

"…Well…"

Minato didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because suddenly kissed him. She had peeked right up and pressed her lips against his. Seeing his reactions, she grinned. "Looks like someone got a fever just now, huh?" She sang playfully.

Minato's cheeks were a bit red after a kiss. "Just go back to bed."

 **MinYang**

Now that the fever was gone, Yang began to be conscious about what had happened.

Whenever she would see Minato, she wouldn't know what to say or how to confront him about the matter. But still… she had to get to it eventually, so she may as well get it out of the way.

"Hey, Minato," Yang tugged on the boy's uniform. "Can I borrow your face for a little bit on the roof?"

Minato just looked at her. "Not that I have anything else to do but what's with that invitation's phrasing?" But still, he followed her up the stairs and the two of them sat down with the wall next to the door supporting their backs.

"I…. I want to confess properly." Yang admitted, looking to the ground. "I faintly recall that I was intending to o so but… I was in a state similar to that where my brain was a mess after being thrown to the ground by a judo throw." Noticing Minato's silence, she gulped. "I lo-"

"I like you. Please go out with me."

Yang's jaw dropped at such a blunt statement… with straight face no less! Sealing her lips tightly, she looked like she was pouting before she let out a sound. "Seriously?!" She groaned while slouching and letting herself slide to the ground.

"What kind of emotion expression is that?" Minato asked.

Yang immediately got back up. "You threw that straight ball on purpose! Why did you have to cross counter me there?!"

"If I don't assert dominance in this matter, I don't think I could ever control you in my life." Minato stated.

Snapping her jaw shut, Yang seemed to pout again. Sighing, she turned around and sat down while leaning her back against Minato's. "Well… whatever…" She said as Minato hummed in agreement.

Looking at their hands, she noticed that they were separated. But that soon changed as Minato brought his palm towards her's. Smiling shyly, she held onto his hand tightly. Turning her head, she got up in Minato's ear. "So… when are you going to take my virginity?" She whispered into his ear.

Pausing for a couple of seconds, Minato looked at her. "That was payback, wasn't it?"

Yang only snickered in response.

 **Just a whole bunch of little moments. Nothing more, nothing less. It was stuff. I hope you all enjoyed it. Manga give you ideas. Work makes you thing. Anime makes you take action.**

 **No flames please.**


End file.
